


Nothing to Loose

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fictober 2019, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Turian Noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Garrus has nothing to loose and when he sees familiar red hair in his scope he thinks he may be dead.Day seventeen of the Fictober challenge.





	Nothing to Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I found my shrinks card (from back in highschool) while cleaning today and soon found myself smiling because I've come a long way from who I was back then.  
Prompt: Gain

Nothing to loose and nothing he needed to gain, so perhaps it was a sign when he saw the dead woman standing there in the crosshairs of his sniper rifle.

He swore that he had died when he saw the red hair peaking out from under the helmet on just the left side.

Just like Shepard had used to wear her hair when she haphazardly removed her helmet in the field, only to put it back on hastily when they needed to finish whatever mission they were undertaking.

He loaded the concussive rounds just in case.

Then when she walked in and removed her helmet was he ever glad that he did.

There she stood, back from the dead and smiling like mad.

At first his breath caught in his throat, then before he removed his own helmet he praised the spirits that she wasn't a turian because he had just made a rather loving noise that was usually shared by only the closest of couples.

A 'crush' he remembered his sister calling it when he told her about the way he felt around Shepard.

He waved off the unwelcomed thoughts and greeted her just as he would an old friend.

Truthfully she was an old friend, an old friend he thought was long dead, but there she stood anyway.

He almost told her more, but decided that feelings could wait, because right at that moment, she was alive and that was enough for him.


End file.
